Atas Bawah Memabukkan
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Hinata memang siswi yang polos. Tetapi jika seorang pria berkata, "Bagian atasmu saja memabukkan, apalagi bagian bawah?" Tentu saja kepolosan itu tak berlaku.


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 **Atas Bawah Memabukkan milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Teen**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: SasuHina**

 _ **Genre**_ **:** _ **Romance**_

 _ **Warning**_ **: Gajeness,** _ **OOC**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **Boring**_ **,** _ **Typos**_

…

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

…

 **Atas Bawah Memabukkan**

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

…

Perjalanan dari kelas menuju gerbang sekolahnya bukanlah jarak yang cukup untuk menarik energi lebih. Hanya seratus meter saja yang diperlukan si gadis manis berusia tujuh belas tahun yang bernama Hinata Hyuga tersebut. Namun semua terasa berbeda jauhnya ketika dia dengan sengaja lewat dari gerbang belakang sekolahnya yang terpencil dan jauh dari keramaian. Hal itu dikarenakan ada seseorang yang membuatnya merasa enggan untuk melewati gerbang utama.

Rasa enggan terhadap seseorang itu muncul sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu di perpustakaan sekolah. Pada saat itu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, yang itu artinya sekolah telah bubar dua jam yang lalu. Hinata, yang bertugas sebagai penjaga perpustakaan di setiap Sabtu pukul dua belas siang hingga tiga sore, tengah berkemas untuk menutup perpustakaan. Namun, tiba-tiba saja seorang pria bersurai raven memasuki perpustakaan dengan terburu-buru. Dia merasa begitu panik akan sesuatu dan membuat Hinata kebingungan.

Hinata menatap intens pakaian formal yang dikenakan pria berkulit putih tersebut. Si gadis bersurai panjang hingga sepinggang itu membuka mulutnya dan menyuarakan apa yang hendak dia tanyakan. " _Ano_... a-apa... hhuummpphh!"

 _Amethyst_ Hinata terbelalak ketika mulutnya ditutup oleh telapak tangan seseorang. Dia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya namun tak bisa karena lelaki itu mendekap erat pinggang Hinata dengan lengan kekarnya yang dibalut oleh jas hitam.

"Diam atau kau akan tahu apa akibatnya jika melawanku."

 _Amethyst_ Hinata semakin melebar kala menyadari betapa seriusnya ancaman pria itu. Dia bisa melihat dari mimik penuh kemarahan yang tertoreh di mata kelam sang pria. Tetapi Hinata tak mungkin diam saja meskipun diancam seperti ini. Apa pun caranya, dia harus terlepas dari kukungan pria kasar yang asing ini.

"Hhuummpphh!" teriak Hinata sebisanya. Namun sayang, tenaga si pria dewasa terlalu kuat untuk sekedar membungkam bibir Hinata yang tak bisa diam. Tahu jika cara sebelumnya telah gagal, Hinata tak habis ide. Dia menginjak kaki jenjang si pria yang dilapis oleh pantofel hitam mengkilap. Namun lagi-lagi Hinata harus menelan pil pahit karena si pria sama sekali tak merasa kesakitan.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat ketika dia didorong paksa untuk memasuki kolong meja pengawas perpustakaan yang berada tepat di dekat pintu masuk. Posisinya menungging, dan si pria juga ikut menungging di atas punggung Hinata. Tangan kekar si pria masih mendekap erat pinggangnya. Sementara tangan yang satunya lagi membungkam kuat-kuat mulutnya.

Di dalam sanderaannya, Hinata meneteskan air mata. Dia sungguh tak bisa mempercayai apa yang menimpanya hari ini. Tak tahu apa kesalahannya, tiba-tiba saja dia disekap seperti ini oleh pria yang sama sekali tak pernah dikenalnya. Apalagi dengan posisi seperti ini, dimana tubuh mereka saling berhimpitan di dalam ruang kosong yang gelap dan panas.

" _Kkyyaa... pria sudah pergi!"_

" _Cepat sekali larinya!"_

" _Huh, padahal aku ingin meminta dicium olehnya!"_

Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat ketika mendengar suara orang yang sedang berbicara di luar ruang perpustakaan sekolah. Tubuh mungilnya memberontak kencang agar orang-orang yang Hinata duga adalah para siswi, hendak menolongnya segera. Tetapi kembali dia mendapat kecaman dari si pria berkulit putih yang sedang menunggangi punggung Hinata.

"Jika kau masih memberontak, aku benar-benar akan memperkosamu!" bisik pria itu dengan dingin.

Hinata menahan napasnya kala suara dingin itu mengalun di telinga kanannya. Serasa jika mulut pria itu benar-benar dekat dengannya. Bukan hanya itu saja, embusan napas si pria juga menerpa daun telinga Hinata yang cukup sensitif.

Mereka bertahan di posisi intim seperti itu dalam waktu tiga menit hingga akhirnya suara para siswi benar-benar tak terjangkau oleh indra pendengaran keduanya. Sampai akhirnya, si pria menyudahi persembunyiannya. Dia melepas pegangannya pada pinggang dan mulut si gadis berambut panjang tersebut. Lalu, beranjak dari kolong meja pengawas perpustakaan dan duduk dengan kaki kanan ditekuk.

Dia menatap datar pada sosok gadis bertubuh mungil yang masih dalam posisi menungging. Entah apa yang membuat si gadis bersurai indigo tersebut masih bertahan pada pose yang menurut si pria cukup nakal dan menggoda.

Dari posisinya duduk saat ini, pria tersebut bisa melihat celana dalam merah muda yang dikenakan sang gadis. Apalagi tubuh yang dibalur keringat itu bahkan membuat atasan seragam kemeja tipis khas musim panas yang dikenakan sang gadis remaja, dengan sukses mencetak bra merah muda yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bertahan di posisi itu?" Pria ini mungkin saja benar-benar akan menyerang sang gadis apabila masih _keukeuh_ dengan posisi menunggingnya. Mata hitamnya tak pernah bisa menjauh dari posisi tubuh si gadis yang beringsut berubah menjadi duduk. Karena dekatnya jarak di antara mereka, membuat Hinata tak bisa leluasa menggerakkan kakinya agar bisa terlipat dengan baik. Berkali-kali dia mengganti posisi duduk yang nyaman di lantai dan sama sekali tak sadar jika celana dalam merah mudanya berkali-kali mengintip melalui celah-celah yang tak sengaja dia ciptakan sendiri.

Wajah Hinata memerah saat menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak di antara dia dan pria asing tersebut. Dia berusaha untuk mundur dan memasuki kolong meja kembali, namun lagi-lagi si pria bertindak nekat. Pergelangan tangan mungil Hinata ditarik hingga poninya menyentuh puncak hidung sang lelaki. Dan ubun-ubun kepala Hinata ditahan oleh telapak tangan besar pria itu agar tetap bertahan di posisi tersebut.

Napas Hinata kembali tercekat ketika menyadari bahwa si pria bersurai raven itu tengah menghirup dalam-dalam poni Hinata yang lembap karena keringatan. Pria berwajah rupawan itu menghirupnya berkali-kali seolah surai indigo Hinata adalah narkoba yang membuatnya candu. Kali ini, tangan si pria yang mendekap kepala bagian belakangnya, mulai menarik sejumput rambut panjang Hinata dan menempelkan di hidungnya. Dia kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam seakan surai Hinata adalah udara segar.

"L-lepaskan!" tolak Hinata dengan suara bergetar. Selama dia bernapas di dunia ini, tak pernah sekalipun dia berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan seorang pria. Terlebih lagi pria itu menghirup rambutmu seperti menghirup barang haram. Hinata mendorong dada pria itu dengan kuat, hingga akhirnya pria itu terdorong sedikit jauh dari posisinya semula.

Si tampan menyeringai. Tatapannya tertuju pada name tag yang terpasang di kemeja area dada kiri Hinata. Ada rasa kepuasan kala melihat nama yang tersemat di seragam gadis itu. _"Well_ , Hinata," Kepala Hinata menengadah seketika dan menatap lurus pada mata bak jelaga yang dalam, "Aroma rambutmu sungguh menggairahkan."

Hinata terperanjat kaget mendengarnya. Alisnya mengernyit karena tiga kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh lelaki asing di hadapannya ini.

"Itu masih di rambut atasmu," Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat mata bak elang itu meneror paha mulusnya, "Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan rambut bawahmu."

 **...**

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

 **...**

Bukan hanya sekali saja Hinata menemukan si lelaki berpakaian formal ala karyawan sedang menantinya di depan gerbang utama sekolahnya. Hal ini semakin membuatnya resah dan gelisah. Perjalanan melalui area belakang sekolah yang dia lakoni beberapa hari belakangan ini, memanglah hal tepat. Sejak itu pulalah dia tak pernah bertatap muka dengan si pria tampan berkulit pucat yang Hinata simpulkan sebagai maniak.

Dia sudah bisa mengembuskan napas kelegaan setelah perjalanannya menuju halte tidak pernah lagi dirundung kekalutan akan si lelaki asing itu. Bahkan di dalam hatinya, Hinata bersorak penuh kepuasaan. Tak bisa dia bayangkan, bagaimana wajah konyol si pria apabila terus menantinya di depan gerbang. Dan menurut pengamatan Hinata juga, si pria tampak kesal jika para siswi di sekolah bersorak kagum ke arahnya. Well, dia pasti akan sangat kesal. Tetapi sebenarnya, Hinata sangat heran apabila mengingat apa yanh dilakukan pria itu di area sekolah. Padahal sudah sangat jelas dari setelan yang dikenakannya setiap hari, jika dia bukanlah anak sekolahan. Lalu, pada hari dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu, kenapa juga dia memasuki sekolah yang notabene adalah sekolah khusus putri.

Alis Hinata mengernyit kala hendak memasuki jalan satu-satunya, yaitu lorong sempit yang akan membawa menuju halte. Ada sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir dan menutup jalan keluar dari lorong tersebut. "Kenapa ada mobil parkir disitu?" gumam Hinata seraya meneruskan langkahnya.

Dia sama sekali tak merasa curiga ataupun takut dengan apa yang kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Dia hanya berpikir polos jika tubuh rampingnya ini pasti bisa melewati celah sempit di ujung mobil untuk keluar. Namun kembali dia dikejutkan oleh pintu mobil yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Langkah kaki mungil Hinata terhenti seketika itu juga. Lelaki bersurai raven itu kembali mendatangi dirinya. Dan bisa dipastikan jika Hinata benar-benar terpojok disini, di tempat sempit yang hanya memiliki lebar sembilan puluh sentimeter.

"Kau menghindariku, bukan?"

Kali ini Hinata hanya bisa mengharap sedikit belas kasih agar bisa terbebas dari pria maniak yang sedang menghalangi jalannya. Dia berharap agar pria itu memahami kondisi Hinata yang sedang kalut, lalu dengan baik hati, dia memberi akses bagi Hinata untuk keluar. Namun harapan hanya tinggal harapan semata. Bahkan dia kembali dipojokkan ke dinding yang membatasi lorong tersebut.

"Aku merindukan ini."

Sejumput rambut indigo Hinata ditarik lembut dan diarahkan ke hidung mancung si pria asing tersebut. Dan kembali terulang hirupan yang cukup mengganggu untuk sang pemilik surai. Namun dia tetap bertahan untuk tidak menolak karena wajah lelaki itu sungguh terlihat nyaman saat menghirup aroma surai indigo Hinata.

"Bagian atas saja benar-benar memabukkan, apalagi bagian bawah."

Hinata memang masih polos. Belum pernah berpacaran dan terlebih lagi mengenal apa itu seks. Tetapi jika dari apa yang diucapkan oleh pria tersebut barusan, Hinata yang polos ini pun dapat menangkap maksudnya.

"K-Kau gila!" ujar Hinata seraya menepis tubuh lelaki itu agar memberi jarak di antara mereka. Untuk kedua kalinya dia mendengar kalimat yang kurang lebih sama dan memiliki arti yang sangat mesum menurutnya.

Sudut bibir pria itu sedikit terangkat kala mendengar apa yang diumpatkan oleh Hinata barusan. Dia berjalan mundur kembali ke mobilnya dan bersidekap tanpa melepas tatapan matanya pada wajah gugup Hinata.

"Ingat-ingatlah siapa aku!" ujar pria itu datar. "Dan saat itu terjadi, kupastikan jika aku benar-benar menghirup aromamu di bagian bawah."

Hingga mobil itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Hinata masih tak bergeming sedikit pun. Kata-kata pria itu, dengan sukses membekukan dirinya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" gumam Hinata pada haluan angin yang sejuk.

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**


End file.
